This invention relates generally to an improved collet-type drill. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved collet-type drill that includes connecting means between the drill and pressure foot that reduces bending and binding forces thereon, permitting higher clamping forces than previously available.
In the aircraft industry in particular, many thousands of holes have to be drilled, and frequently countersunk, in the surfaces of the aircraft. Such holes must be very accurate in size and location. Collet-type drills have been developed which utilize a pressure foot attached to the drill that is connected by a collet to the surface to be drilled.
It is inconvenient to be able to drill only one hole when the drill has been attached to surface by means of the collet. Thus, there has also been developed a means for moving the drill relative to the collet hole while the pressure foot remains clamped to the surface.
One such drill has been developed by Omark Industries and is partially illustrated in FIGS. 4 and 5. While this drill has performed reasonably satisfactory, the use of more difficult to drill materials has lead to the necessity for greater clamping forces, while at the same time, maintaining the ease of adjustment so that multiple holes can be drilled from a single clamping site.
Therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved collet-type drill that permits ease of articulation so that multiple holes can be drilled from one clamping site while at the same time, providing much higher clamping forces than previously available to assure accuracy of the holes.